


Some Secrets

by Dellessa



Series: Shards [2]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Mental Abuse, Sparklings, past mech-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Some Secrets

Title:  Some Secrets  
Verse: Shattered Glass  
Series:  Shards  
Rating: T  
Warnings:  Character Death  
Pairings:  Optimus Prime/Starscream  
Disclaimer: Not Mine. Never Mine.   
Notes: Set a few decacycles after  [ Shards. ](http://dellessa.livejournal.com/1566736.html)  
Prompt:  4\. A stolen moment. and  Scenario : What's behind that door that shouldn't be opened?  
Words:  773  
  
I tried to be the perfect mate for Optimus. I did what he asked, never protesting. What other choice did I have? He held those I loved most hostage. Megatron was locked in one of the towers. The one farthest from my rooms with Prime. I was permitted to see him once a decacycle.  It was too much, and not enough. He was a broken thing. But he was alive, at Prime’s sufferance as Optimus was want to remind me time and time again. I knew he had not killed Megatron in part because of me, but also because he did not want to make him a martyr. It made my tank churn to think about it. It is hard to see someone you love brought so low.  Some  visits he begged for his death. Other times...he did not.  
  
I looked into his bright optics and my ember clenched. “Megatron?”  
  
He simply held me for a moment, “Don’t. The guards will be back soon enough. Just---please---let me have this.”  
  
How could I deny him a touch? He asked for so little. I knew the tower was lonely. I couldn't imagine the dread he faced between waiting. Alone. I missed the steady pulse of his ember through the bond. “The guards will be back soon to get me.” It pained me to say it.   
  
“I know.” He shuttered his optics. “The bitlet?”  
  
“Orion is...well.”  More than well. But I couldn't bear to speak of it. Prime doted on the mechlet.  It tickled him to name it the diminutive of his own name. Optronix had always had a perverse senses of humour far before he became Optimus Prime and the Matrix got its tentacles into him.   
  
He nodded and the hopelessness in his optics made my ember clench. I wished I could free us of this. I wished I could turn back time. I wish I had the strength to offline myself, but I was weak. So weak.  “Will you kill me today?”  
  
“No---Megatron---I please don’t ask that of me.” He always did.  
  


OoOoOo

  
Orion is small, but he clings to my servos as we walk through our living quarters, and out into the courtyard.  I rarely leave the rooms I share with Optimus, or my tower, which is connected to our rooms by a long corridor.  Being out of the safety of those rooms makes me twitch.  I only go over to see Megatron.  It is better this way. The Autobots are far from civilized.  I could be a target if I linger. A tempting target for some.  Optimus prefers to hide me away, and I let him.  I  have grown as paranoid as he is.  I fear his madness is truly catching.   
  
“What is behind that door?  Goldenbug says you go there too much?” Orion asks in his high and lilting voice.  My child may not be a seeker, but he is beautiful none the less; and as precocious as he is beautiful.   
  
“Emberlet, you must never go through that door.”  I stop and kneel before him, looking my sparkling in the optics.  They are gold.  So bright. “Promise me. You will never go through that door.”   
  
He giggles and hugs me suddenly. It makes my ember break. Such unconditional love. He is a good ember and they will break him of it.    
  
“Ah promise, ‘Tor.”  He gives me a little smile, and hugs me again.    
  


OoOoOo

  
Orion had grown up fast. I mourned that fact. I loved him as best I could. Loved him and was horrified at how he became more like Optimus with each passing cycle.  He idolized his “sire” and there was so very little of me in him.  Other than his intelligence, perhaps. He was endlessly curious, and even when he was told that he was forbidden entry somewhere, well he would barrel through anyway. He did not like being told “no”.  He did not listen, which was how I found him.  He looked so much like Optimus, having taken a frame like his adopted sire’s. My optics moved from my son to the crumpled form on the floor.   
  
“You were forbidden to come in to here.” I said, my optics stinging.   
  
“He---he---he said he was my progenitor.” My half-hysterical offspring proclaimed.    
  
“So...you killed him?”  
  
“He lied---He---he was LYING.”  
  
“Clearly...clearly he was.  You are all Optimus’.”  I snapped, my optics finally straying to Megatron’s offlined body.  It was what he wanted.   
  
I loved my child. Do not take me wrong, but at the same time I have never been more disappointed in him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Secrets (秘密)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322391) by [interburstgap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap)




End file.
